


My baba and my papa

by LEE_2148



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEE_2148/pseuds/LEE_2148
Summary: *【Larry×你】大概是个育儿文学*偏ht
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	My baba and my papa

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档

【你三个月】  
你看着面前这两个陌生的男人，他们一会对你笑笑，一会又看着对方笑笑。你甚至分辨不出来这俩人哪一个笑的更傻……  
“Hi...”面前这个绿眼睛男人冲你摆摆手，“你好呀小宝贝……！”声音激动的颤抖着，他指指自己胸口“我是baba Harry”  
”我是papa！”傍边那个男人又开口，你又茫然的看向另一边。“我是papa Louis”他眼中满是宠溺。  
“Louis我真的好激动，我...”Harry开始有了哭腔，用衣服袖子擦着眼角的一点点眼泪 Louis赶紧安慰道：“babe...我也和你一样激动。但是要多对小家伙笑笑啊。”  
Harry吸吸鼻子 “Loueh，love you”  
“I love you too,Harry”说着凑近他。  
“我可看见拐角那里有狗仔哦？”他挑挑眉。  
“Oh...fuck it”随即吻上Harry的唇。  
你张着嘴巴。用和Louis同样的蓝色眼睛看着他俩。

【你一岁】  
Harry 的大手托在你两只胳膊下面。 面前是 papa一边拍手一遍鼓励你的声音：“加油！还有一点点就到啦！！！”  
你抿着嘴，认真小心的再迈出一步、再迈出一步。最终被对面的papa一把抱住，他身上还是熟悉的淡淡的牛奶香气。 你闭上眼睛享受这可以让你安心的气味。 “你可太棒啦！！！”papa刮刮你的小鼻子。  
“哎， 我可要累死了哦...”Harry艰难的站起身，“腰好痛喔…………”不难听出他是故意说的很大声的。  
“喔我的小宝贝...”Louis用一只胳膊抱起你，另一只则腾出来去楼Harry的脖子，“辛苦啦~”在脸上烙下一个吻。呀，原来baba也有脸红的时候呢 baba笑的酒窝好深好深。  
“那...回家吧？”  
“走吧。”  
papa也在你的脸上烙下一个吻。 嗯...他为什么总不好好刮胡子？ 脸痒痒的，估计baba就是因为这个才笑的吧…？你郁闷。

【你三岁】  
幼儿园的放学时刻总是最振奋人心的 。  
今天轮到baba来接你。他带了副墨镜，看起来酷酷的呢。在看到你之后立马把墨镜搭到头上， 笑开了花。有时候你甚至认为baba比任何一个自己见过的小孩笑的还像小孩。  
你抬起胳膊，握住baba的。 你特别喜欢他的戒指，摸起来冰冰凉凉的，还可以感受到上面的花纹。 baba有好多数不清的戒指，大部分都是papa送的。  
“今天过的怎么样呀，宝贝。”Harry用他温柔的语气问。  
“很好。今天跟小朋友做了很多游戏， 好开心。”你故意对今天老师教的知识只字不提。  
“好棒 ，就要一直做自己开心的事情哦。”他揉揉你的头。  
要是换做别的家长，可能会问他们家的小孩为什么没有好好学习知识吧。  
你抬抬头看着把墨镜带上的baba，心想着自己一定有最酷的老爸。  
“baba”  
“嗯？”  
“你这样拉着我的手走， 是不是要弯腰呀...”  
“是啊，怎么啦。开始关心你老爸咯？”  
“嗯...你要是累的话，以后可以让papa来接我啊...他牵我手走路就不用弯腰！”  
“噗...”Harry没忍住笑了。“我...我跟他说说试试看吧。”Harry已经笑的上气不接下气 你还在为你自己的精明骄傲：我一定是全世界最关心老爸的小孩:D

【你四岁】  
你看着眼前的天空， 盯着飘着的云 随时变换着的形状让你好奇。左边的树上有小鸟在叫，于是你向左边看过去。  
却看到papa一张正在对你微笑的脸。  
“baba马上就买好冰淇淋了哦。”  
你看着不远处冰淇淋车前等候着的baba， 懵懵的点点头。  
就在你快要在这片柔软的草地上睡着了的时候， 听见了baba的声音。  
“我来啦——！”  
“给，”baba递给你两个冰淇淋球“拿好了哦。”之后又给papa一个甜筒“你的。”  
“你先给她不先给我……”papa撅噘嘴。  
baba笑出来，酒窝还是像以前一样“蹭”的就陷下去，“小孩儿的醋你也吃……？！”  
“看在是我家的份上...”papa说着拍拍你的小脑瓜，“原谅你啦！” 于是papa和baba就看着对方傻笑起来。 你左看看papa右看看baba，又低下头看手里的冰淇淋球，也笑了。

【你五岁】  
今天是你的生日。  
baba在楼下就蒙住你的眼睛，说是要给你惊喜 。你装作什么都不知道的懵懵的样子，问他是什么。不得不说他是真的不会说谎，半天没编出什么合适理由来，还是你最后等不急了给baba台阶下。（……）  
“最后一级台阶啦...小心。”Harry拿出钥匙开门，“别偷看喔。”  
眼睛上蒙着的布解下来 。  
是早已布置好的生日派对的样子，大大的数字5。还是让你激动起来——尽管你已经猜到了会有这一出。  
Niall叔叔迫不及待的抱起你，“又重了呢。吃了不少好东西吧？”你只是嘿嘿嘿的笑着，这三个叔叔里你第二喜欢的就是Niall叔叔，他总会带自己吃各种好吃的，他的笑话也都很有意思。第一喜欢的是 是...是Zayn...他长得可真好看。  
你看着旁边同样冲你笑着的Zayn，笑的更灿烂了。

【你七岁】  
你半夜迷迷糊糊的醒过来。

唔...有要上厕所的感觉...

于是只好揉揉眼睛，慢慢从床上爬起来，摸索的穿上拖鞋走到卫生间门口才发现小夜灯落在床头忘拿了。自己凑近了之后发现什么都看不清。你看着房间的方向，好黑……  
头转向另一边 是爸爸们的房间。可以去那里拿小灯。凑近了之后发现门是虚掩着的，但是你好像听到了什么不得了的东西... 脸颊开始发热。

记得上一次也是这样，那时候自己还怕黑（现在也怕 不过强了很多了，就闯进了他俩的屋子 。  
你看着地上一件一件的衣服裤子，又看看床上一丝不挂的爸爸们。

六目相对。  
这一刻你真正明白了什么叫“静得连掉一根针都能听见”，你甚至不知道说些什么。  
要调头逃跑吗？  
还是就这么站着？  
还是baba最先开了口：“你...有什么事吗？”好像还隐约听见了papa用沙哑而微小的声音说：“Harry...你先...你先出去再说...”Louis推推Harry。  
“啊那个...”你真的恨自己继承了Harry不会撒谎的优良传统，“我想上厕所...”你一时脑抽又补了一句：“我不是要来看你俩having sex的”理直气壮的语气。  
这一幕可以排进你的人生尴尬时刻top3， 抑或也是他俩的top3——这是你在17岁回想起来才意识到的事情。  
最后还是好心的baba陪你到卫生间门口，又陪你走到卧室，为你盖好被子。  
第二天baba偷偷给了自己一个夜灯，说可以拿着它上厕所。他偷偷趴到你的耳边，“因为你看到我们...having sex了，papa那个小脾气你也不是不知道嘛……”Harry撅撅嘴，做出一个鬼脸。  
“哦...对不起呀baba...”你盯着自己的鞋尖，“以后不会这样了...”  
“那，你以后可以让这个小灯陪你去卫生间吗？”  
你重重的点点头。

想到这里，你回房间去拿那盏小灯。

“Harry...”Louis喘着粗气说，“那个...门口...你去看一眼呢？”  
Harry目光没离开他半分：“没事 我照顾好你就行了。”

【你十岁】  
一个人在家的时候总是自由的，至少自己可以清静一会了，那两个大老爷们，一个磨磨唧唧像老太太，一个又咋咋呼呼的比自己还小孩子。你甚至开始思考这俩人是怎么坠入爱河这么多年也没游出来的。  
woohoo！baba的书房好大喔...  
这个柜子是放唱片的吧？你小心的打开柜门。  
第一层是papa所有的唱片 ，第二层是baba的，再往下是他很喜欢的一些乐队的。有几张baba以前几乎疯了一样的循环播放， 自己连曲目的顺序都能背下来了，记得以前自己还不爱听这些，有一次差点把一张黑胶弄坏，记得papa说了自己一顿，虽然道理你都懂，这张黑胶对baba来说很重要，可是你还是愤愤不平，坚决着不肯认错。  
最后还是papa把他哄好点的。  
你叹口气，看向旁边的书柜 。  
好多书...大多数自己都不认识呢... 你一层一层的看着，最高一层是什么呢？看书不见啊这个角度——书柜太高了。  
你搬过来凳子，站上去。  
喔...是自己小时候的童话书..边抽出来其中的一本，有的书页已经粘连了， 要很小心的打开。  
原来他都留着呢...我快忘了...你把这本小书放好，书柜门也关好。  
即将关上房门的那一刻，你又想到了什么。

“亲爱的！我们回来啦！”Harry一边脱鞋子一边开心地喊到，塑料袋子发出哗啦哗啦的声音。他小跑着到你身旁，“看 给你买了你最爱的糖果...”  
“嘘！”你竖起食指放在嘴边“你声音太大啦~”  
Harry脸上的表情逐渐由疑惑变成惊喜。  
“你怎么开始听‘老大爷才听的歌’了？”Harry把手里的袋子放到地下，“怎么了吗？sweetheart？”  
“我想听不行吗？”你不想说的那么矫情，这让你想起了papa，在处理这么矫情的问题上也是这样犟犟的。  
“well... You can do whatever you want~”Harry耸耸肩。  
这老男人，还装酷，心里一定乐开花了吧。你和papa对视，他眨眨眼，冲你竖着拇指。

【你十五岁】  
右手拿着的铅笔咬在嘴里，左手则胡乱的抓着头发，作业本上的数学题简直让你窒息。你把笔一甩。   
“fuck it”你心里想，还是下楼梯找点吃的。  
没走到厨房门口就听见有切东西的声音。   
喔，是Harry在切苹果，Louis趴在他背后搂着他的腰。你的太阳穴有点“突突”的感觉，唉唉还是快点拿点吃的上楼吧。  
“嘿！”Harry叫着你的名字，“吃点水果吗？”  
“Nooooo——”你故意把尾音拉得老长， 现在你只想尽快回房间了。  
回房间要面对数学题，出了房间要面对连体婴儿。  
难呐，你的人生。你叹口气。

【你十七岁】  
伦敦时间20:00，X Factor演播厅。  
灯光忽然打到最高的亮度，你眯着眼睛，嘴角的笑却丝毫未减。看着papa从后台走上舞台，有一瞬间你觉得那跟他年轻时没什么两样——你看过他以前表演的录像带，无论是他的帅气还是台下粉丝的尖叫，都让你惊讶无比。  
当年的尖叫甚至比此刻更加模糊。  
是要耳鸣了吗。  
你感受着耳边永不会停息的尖叫声呼喊声，自己后排的某个女生好像哭了，她身边的人递给她纸巾安慰她。听久了甚至听不出她是在哭还是在笑。  
你抬头看着演播厅的天棚，摄像机在移动着变化位置。大大的、红红的X FACTOR字样闪烁着 规律搬的仿佛在呼吸。  
这是他俩第一次见面的地方呢…多少年了？你在心里计算着，没算明白。  
“谢谢大家的到来，谢谢...”台上的Louis说话了。 世界都安静下来，后排哭泣的女生吸了吸鼻子。  
“请允许我为大家介绍一位...先生，其实我不介绍你们也知道他是谁...”Louis害羞的抓了抓头发， 眼角细小的皱纹皱起来。  
又是一波尖叫 。  
尖叫好像变成了一根根钢丝，随后拧成了一股抑扬顿挫的，统一的 一个人的名字。  
“HARRY!HARRY!HARRY!”你听见他们喊到。  
papa看向你，你也开始喊Harry的名字，并把手举向空中。  
“OK那让我们欢迎Mr.Harry Styles——！！！”  
舞台上并排站着的他们，还要继续站在一起好多年吧。


End file.
